Withholding
by swanqueenswen96
Summary: Emmas Finally trying to brave coming out to her parents, But is about to chicken out when her New Girlfriend walks in, teasing her and delivers the bad news... She withholding until the saviour plucks it up.


Emma waltzed into grannie to face her parents. She was going to tell them and that was that. They had to know. As she walked over to the table where she spied her parents sitting she made quick eye contact with Ruby and Belle who were sat by the counter and in sync the pair gave her what was supposed to be an encouraging thumbs up, they and Henry where the only two who knew about her relationship with Regina.

"Emma" charming chimed as he spotted his nervous daughter approach.

"Dad, mom. How's… everything?"

Emma stuttered as she slowly sat across from the pair in the booth

"Fine everything's fine, Henry's baby sitting Neal for an hour so were free for you."

"Thanks I…" Emma stopped as she spotted her walk in through the door. Regina. The brunet had shown up in a tight fitted purple dress that cut off just above the knee, with a neckline that plunged so Emma could see almost everything she was missing And with the heels to matched Regina's legs seemed to go on for days.

* _i knew she's do this! Ugh that outfit. I want to rip it off her she's done this on purpose*_

Regina turned and caught Emma's eye as she smiled biting her lower lip efore moving off to sit by ruby and belle

"Emma? Emma are you okay?" Snow questioned worried about her daughter. That's when Emma realised her jaw was dropped and she had been staring for a while at the olive skinned brunet.

"Yeah, yeah I'm… I'm fine, give me a sec I'm going to go order."

Emma shuffled quickly and appeared behind Regina, leaning in and whispering,

"You look gorgeous, get a key off ruby and meet me upstairs in two minutes."

"No miss swan."

Emma was taken aback by her blunt answer.

"What?"

"You don't get anything until I've seen you come out to your parents, we've been hiding for far to long. I with holding sex until they know."

"Bu, but gina"

"You and I both know If I hadn't turned up you would not have told them."

"Yeah... fair enough."

"Now go and tell them."

Emma turned back to head to the table but

"Oh Emma come back here a sec.."

Emma walked back puzzled

"Yeah?" Regina took hold of the blond and pulled her in close whispering.

"I just though you should know I'm not wearing any underwear."

Emma let out a moan as her knees almost buckled, Regina let go of her. And Emma unwillingly returned to her seat.

"Honey are you okay?"

"Hmm, oh yeah, yes I'm fine I'm good."

"Are you sure sweetie you look a little flushed"Mary Margaret leaned across the table placing her hand on her daughters head.

"You feel a little hot to."

"Emma looked over to Regina who was facing her on the bar stool cross legged, she winked at Emma who's parents where now making a bigger fuss than it's worth.

"I think you might need to see a doctor."

"No! No, I don't need to in fine." Emma could feel the warmth between her legs, as she looked past her parents craving the brunet, who was so viciously teasing her.

 _*you can do this Emma! There your parents and they love you. There still going to love you when they know your Bi come in just tell them! You can't go long with out Regina so pluck up the guts!*_

Emma's phone, not unwontedly, vibrated in her pocket

 _"Now Miss swan, if you ever want this again, you might want to tell your parents who you love ;)"_

Emma scrolled down to see a photo of Regina taken prior to coming out as she was completely nude, Emma gawked at the phone tracing the queens curves with her eyes. She looked back up at Regina who just have a sly little wave.

"Emma, your acting really odd."

"I'm fine, I actually asked the two of you here today because, well because I'm in love and I need you to know."

"Oh my Emma that's amazing! what's his name?" Snow jumped straight to assumptions as Charming sat back knowing what Emma was going to say next.

"Honey calm down, let Emma finish."

"Thanks, Mom I'm not in love with a, well I'm, what I'm trying to say is. Fuck it. Mom I'm in love with Regina, were a couple and the woman in over there teasing the hell out of me with holding sex"

"Emma!" Mary Margaret gasped

"All because i was terrified to tell you and now that I've told you I hope your okay with it because there's nothing else I want more than to make you to happy." Emma took a deep breath as she stopped.

"We are happy for you, and we still love you Emma," Charming smiled as her got up and hugged his daughter.

"Mom?" Emma paused Waiting for a response.

"I love you sweetie and if she makes you happy then Be happy!."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Now you Miss 'I'm withholding sex' I'm out, were out EVERYONE CAN KNOW NOW" emma yelled filling the whole of grannies

"and I fucking love you. Ruby a room please." Ruby threw Emma a key over the counter as she approached Regina,

"I'm going to tear that dress off of you, because you've been teasing me all afternoon and right now all I want is you and nothing else!" Emma grabbed Regina and kissed in the middle of grannies the pair lingered, absorbed in the kiss Before breaking away.

"Well lets go then miss swan" Regina grabbed Emma's hand and pulls her off in the direction of the hotel room.

"Oh and Emma… I love you to"


End file.
